


Bad Guy |Miles Fairchild x Reader|

by dorkinsas



Category: American Horror Story: Hotel, The Turning (2020)
Genre: Abduction, Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, Explicit Language, F/M, Graphic Description, Horror, Mental Health Issues, Murder, Suggestive Themes, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, terrifying images
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 19:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkinsas/pseuds/dorkinsas
Summary: So you're a tough guyLike it really rough guyJust can't get enough guyChest always so puffed guyI'm that bad typeMake your mama sad typeMake your girlfriend mad tightMight seduce your dad typeI'm the bad guy, duh
Relationships: James Patrick March & Reader, Miles Fairchild/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Before the Story

Disclaimer  
I do NOT own American Horror Story or The Turning or the Turn of the Screw or You. American Horror Story is owned by Fx, Ryan Murphy, and Brad Falchuk. The Turn of the Screw is owned by Henry James. The Turning is owned by Dreamworks Pictures and Universal. I only own Esther, Henry, Beatrice, Ronald, and Edward.

Extended Summary  
[Y/N] March was finally going to school. Not just any school. Alucard Boarding School in Massachusetts with her siblings and three "friends." There she meets a weird and creepy boy by the name of Miles Fairchild, and both of them are entranced with one another. With the other's darkness. But there's things that they can't control. Like a meddling father, a pure soul of a sister, and a group of meddling upperclassman that don't know when to quit.

Warning  
•Langauge  
•Violence, both brief and graphic  
•Mental Illness  
•Gore  
•Alcohol and Drug use  
•Alcohol and Drug Abuse  
•Murder  
•Horror  
•Terrifying Images  
•Suggestive Dialogue  
•Abduction  
•Anything found in Crime Shows like NCIS, CSI, Criminal Minds, and Law and Order.

Epigraph  
The dark will be gone before the light has time to catch up.

Playlist  
Am I Satisfied? by Marina and the Diamonds  
Bad Guy by Billie Eilish  
Bubblegum Bitch by Marina and the Diamonds  
Dollhouse by Melanie Martinez  
Girls by Marina and the Diamonds  
Guilty by Marina and the Diamonds  
I Am Not a Robot by Marina and the Diamonds  
Look What You Made Me Do by Taylor Swift  
Mad Hatter by Melanie Martinez  
New Americana by Halsey  
Play with Fire by Sam Tinnesz  
Rich Kids by New Medicine  
Secrets and Lies by Reulle  
Start a War by Klergy & Valerie Broussard  
Storm by Reulle  
Wires by the Neighborhood  
Young God by Halsey


	2. The New Kids on the Block

There are three March children, two killed on their sixteenth birthday, one just shy of a sweet sixteen in the year of 1930 before he was arrested and killed himself to not go to jail. The oldest was [Y/N] [M/N] March who was born at 11:48 PM in 1914. She was her father's treasure that was already shrouded in darkness. A female consumed with manipulation and sociopathic tendencies that didn't have anything against her father's fatal hobby. 

Then, there was Henry James March, born at 11: 56 PM. Being the creepy middle child was an understatement as he seemed to disappear and reappear when you least expected it. Like a game. Like he was the cat and you were a mouse. Then there was the youngest, Esther Vivienne March. She was born at 12: 10 AM. Almost a half hour later than her elder triplet. 

Esther, by her father's standards, was born weak. Barely able to kill a single thing must less a fly that came through her path. She was the pure soul and kindhearted daughter of monsters. The March triplets were made up of two successes and one failure.That was a fact. But no one would speak up about it. Well not now when the overprotective elder sibling was sitting at the table. 

She snapped her fingers together and gestured to her empty shot glass. "Liz." 

"I don't believe your father would like it that his pride and joy is getting drunk. Off of cheap alcohol." Liz Taylor told her. "But I suppose if you wish for me, your only true friend, to face the wrath of your father, then, so be it." She filled the young ghostgirl's glass.

"You're not my only actual friend. I have... I have... I have..."

"Beatrice Townsend?" Liz commented.

"Exactly." [Y/N] dawned the shot before spitting it. "What the fuck is this?!"

"Flat Dr Pepper mixed with iced tea." The bartender told her. "So, where is your other actual friend anyway?"

[Y/N] growled. "Playing kickball with the rest of the lamos against Rekots Academy."

"You excited to be going to a new school?" Liz asked her. "Iris said you would be leaving tomorrow."

She shrugged. "Dad says it's just a hotel. But for students."

They were going to Alucard Boarding School in some remote place of Massachusetts. [Y/N], Esther, Beatrice, Henry, Ronald, and Edward were all going. With fake last names. [L/N]. "Are you packed?" asked Liz.

"Yeah. Where's my real shot?" [Y/N] retorted.

🦔😶🕷

Massachusetts was three to four days away by car, slightly shorter by train, and that amount of time in hours by plane. So the six immortal teenager flew over in a commercial airplane before being taken to the Academy by limo. Which took another three hours. And before they knew it, it was the sun was more than halfway set in the distance (7:00 PM) and they had yet to reach their destination. 

But the teenagers, no natter how dark they were inside, were still teenagers, no matter if they were already dead, and the six of them were exhausted. So when the limo finally stopped, they had all fallen asleep on one another. The headmistress of the boarding school stood outside with five individuals. A girl with brown hair pulled back in a long ponytail with big black glasses on her face wearing jeans, a blouse, and chartreuse colored flats approached the vehicle and knocked on the window. 

The window by [Y/N] who woke up with seemingly red eyes. And an even darker aura. An aura that gave the girl running chills. [Y/N] March climbed out of the car followed by her two siblings and their three "friends."

"Good evening, [L/N]s. I hope your journey here was alright. I am Dr Breathwaite, and I am your headmistress here at Alucard Preparatory Academy." a posh lady with grey hair pulled back in a bun with bifocals resting on her nose and wearing the most formal pantsuit practically ever. "This is Rebecca. Rebecca Ramsey. She is the senior class president and president of the welcoming committee." The woman spoke with a stuck-up, sophisticated tone as two of the remain people went to go get there things from the trunk of the limo.

"Why don't we get started? I'm supposed to show you around campus and give light to all of our rules here." Rebecca looked at the group of dead teenagers.

They nodded and followed the girl into the school. It was about eight okay, and students were still walking around the halls. And inside was gorgeous. Marble walls. Stone floors. And a grand lavish chandelier in the center of the foyer.

"Wow." Henry muttered.

The ghosts nodded their head in agreement. The Hotel wasn't this nice. Or this bright for that matter.

"This is the Foyer. Down there," she pointed to a hall to the left of them, "is the principal and assistant principle offices along with the main office and the guidance counselor's office. And down there," Rebecca pointed down a completely white hallway with blinding light, "is the Hospital wing. We have a full group of medical professionals on staff. Ultimately saves a fortune for all of the ambulances that come for injuries in PE, sports, and required learning exercises such as Archery and Equestrian. This way."

The group followed after Rebecca as she told them everything they needed to know about the locations. Including the rules. Library is opened practically twenty four seven, but only to students that have permission anywhere between ten and seven. Eleven was curfew. Any found breaking it will recieve detention. Food is served between six and eight AM, noon and two o'clock, and six to seven everyday in the Great Hall. 

The kitchen is prohibited unless in Home Ec. The stables are prohibited for everyone except during PE regulated lessons and the Equestrian Club. And then, they went into a room where many people were. Rebecca pointed out most of them, but there was one guy that stook out to [Y/N] the most. A guy with black curly hair wearing a maroon sweater over his pale skin with a book in hand.

"Rebecca, who's that?" [Y/N] pointed to the boy.

"Who?" asked Rebecca.

"The boy in the sweater."

"That's Miles Fairchild. He's the richest kid here." Rebecca undid her ponytail and placed it higher on her on her head. "I wouldn't make friends with him, though."

"Why?" [Y/N] turned to her.

"He's creepy. Nothing good happens with him around." Rebecca explained.

Henry smirked. Smirked a Pennywise smile. "I like him."

The other members of the ghost gang rolled their eyes at him. Rebecca walked to an intersection with two elevators. With the party still following behind. A boy a little older than the ghost's appearance and slightly younger than Rebecca was leaning on a wall.

"Okay, this is where we split off into our two groups. Boys will go with my brother, Xandar, to the boys dormitory and I'll be taking the girls. Right this way, ladies." Rebecca told them as they walked into the right elevator and went up to the third floor before the four people went towards the left.

Rebecca left Beatrice, Esther, and [Y/N] in front of their room. They walked in to see a girl with red hair tied on a fourth bed scrolling through a magazine.

"Hi, I'm Giselle. I'm your roommate." she said, not looking up from her magazine. "Pick your beds, termites."

Esther and Beatrice shared a look before looking at [Y/N]. This girl, Giselle, must die first.

In the boy's room, Henry, Edward, and Ronald looked around the toom, twirling in their wake. Before their individual pairs of eyes landed on Miles sitting on his bed with a book in hair as a spider (they swear it was a spider) ran over his hand and the pages of his book. Henry gave way to his creepy grin.

"I'm liking this a lot more than I thought I would." He grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QotC: who is your favorite Finn Wolfhard role?  
> AotC: No clue. But you have to go for humourus (it's a bone pun) homesexual Richie Tozier


	3. Creepy is a Professional Job

The March Family all had their first kills. All except one. Innocent, naïve Esther March had not killed anyone. She was against that and to distract herself from everything her weird family did, she absorbed herself into anything she could get her hands on (that was legal). From a book laying around the hotel to the newest album from a hit singer or band to trying out a mixture of hobbies from playing a musical instrument to cooking to sports. 

These things are what calmed her down. When Esther grew anxious or nervous, she would do it. But a sure sign that she was beyond the point of anxious or nervous, she would sing. Carol of the Bells. To the rhythm of a combination of Carol of the Bells and Dance of the Sugar Plum fairy. And that is what Giselle, Beatrice, and [Y/N] woke up to the next morning.

And did I mention that it usually came with cleaning. Giselle sent [Y/N] and Beatrice a look of 'what the fuck is she doing?'.

"It's not as bad as you might think. She's just humming the words. It gets really bad when she singing it. In word form." [Y/N] rubbed her eyes before climbing out of bed and going to her trunk.

Esther was perfectly unsure of what this new chapter would bring to her awful homestyle life. And [Y/N] and Bea were not going to deal with that now. The [H/C] haired female got out her school uniform (that had been previously issued to all six kids) before she bounded into the bathroom to change. She came out to still ser her little sister in a phase.

"I'm getting breakfast." She announced, grabbed her bag, and walked out the door.

She was met with Rebecca Ramsey stating intently at her. So much so that [Y/N] thought the girl was staring through her and into the dorm room. This senior seemed a little to welcoming.

"So, how was your first night? I have to make notes, so I know what I, the principal, and the rest of thr school can do to help you." Rebecca explained with a notepad in hand and a pencil in the other. How the hell did I not notice that?

"It was fine. Now, can you get out of my way? I need to go eat breakfast." [Y/N] pushed past the Nancy Drew wannabee and towards the elevator with her satchel slung over her shoulder with her school things all in.

Rebecca hopped into the elevator after hrr, and the ghost girl sighed to herself. This girl does not know how to take a hint. She was grateful when the elevator doors opened up, and [Y/N] made a beeline to the cafeteria. She didn't know why she ran. All she knew was that she wanted to get away from the perky senior class president. She found Henry sitting at a table with the maroon sweater-wearing boy who had a book in hand.

"Ello, En." She slid into the seat next to Maroon Sweater Boy. Her younger brother waved at him. "Hi, Maroon."

The boy didn't acknowledge her presence He just kept his focus on the book in front of him. She sighed and laid her hands on the book to where the boy's hands and hers touched. She saw the false intimidation in his trying to be creepy eyes.

"What are you doing?" the boy growled.

"Don't you know it's rude to not say hello when someone says hi?" she asked him, clearly not threatened by the act he was putting off

"You shouldn't talk to me like that." He said.

"I can talk to you however I want. This whole intimidating act you have doesn't work on me." She told him.

"You won't be saying that when I make you scream." He mumbled under his breath.

But she heard him. Of course she heard his words. She was [Y/N] March after all. She smirked at the boy. "Darling, I'm not a screamer. I make the screams." She told him. "Who are you to act all dark and intimidating?"

"Miles Fairchild. Can I have my book back, please?" he growled at her.

She smirked. "Of course." And she let go of the book. She couldn't explain it, but she wanted to feel his hands under hers some more. "And for the record, creepy is a professional job. You just don't seem like the type."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it just me or would Sadie Sink make a fabulous younger Cheryl Blossom?


End file.
